


Finger Lickin' Good

by whazzername



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, M/M, Oral Fixation, Unexpected Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whazzername/pseuds/whazzername
Summary: Lee finds Gaara's eating habits that night unusually captivating...
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	Finger Lickin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how or why this came into my head. Just take the porn and go.
> 
> For GaaLee Bingo Bonus Card #2: Favourite Food

It was nearly nine-o’clock by the time Gaara, Kankurou, and Shikamaru entered the restaurant, the sun long set and only the streetlamps to illuminate the streets of Konoha in the late summer evening. 

“Lee made us order!” Naruto shouted around a mouthful of rice and meat, pointing his chopsticks accusingly as the three newcomers approached the already occupied table.

“What?! That is not true!” Lee sputtered, an embarrassed flush rising on his cheeks. 

“You were the one complaining that your stomach was eating itself Naruto!” Kiba shot back across the table.

“Hey! I only had 2 bowls of ramen for lunch, and that was like, forever ago!”

“Sorry, meeting ran long,” Shikamaru said, sliding into the booth and slumping his head back against the cushioned leather. Kankuro and Gaara slid in next to him, all three looking drained after a long day of meetings with the Konoha council and Kakashi. 

“It should be considered treason to keep diplomats from their dinner,” Kankurou groaned, pulling his hood back and scrubbing his hands through his hair. “I swear those old koots did it on purpose to try and weaken us with hunger!”

“I seriously doubt that,” Gaara said lowly. His brow was furrowed in a slight scowl that Lee recognized as his post-politics face, although it softened slightly when Lee flashed him a smile.

They were still keeping their relationship quiet, both still grappling with the newness of it and neither quite ready for the onslaught of reactions from their friends and family, or the political ramifications for Gaara. Despite that, Lee was absolutely smitten, his heart doing somersaults whenever they got the chance to see each other. Unfortunately, with Gaara’s schedule, they’d barely had any time alone since Gaara had arrived in Konoha the day before. Lee had met him at the gates with Kankurou and his small delegation of ANBU, but they had only been able to sneak a brief, yet enthusiastic kiss when Lee dropped them off at the hotel, taking advantage while the guards were securing the perimeter and Kankurou was in the bathroom.

Gaara had tried to sneak away during his lunch hour earlier in the day, meeting Lee at his apartment under the guise of sharing a meal, but it quickly turning into a heated make-out session on the couch. Gaara had been sucking a mark onto Lee’s collarbone, Lee’s hands underneath his red coat and kneading at his ass when a flicker of chakra from one of Gaara’s guards frustratingly interrupted them. Gaara had needed to return to the Hokage Tower early and Lee had needed to take a very long, very cold shower to regain his composure. Thankfully, Naruto had already suggested that they all get together for dinner that night, but with how late it was getting it seemed like their plans to slip away for a few hours of privacy was looking less and less likely.

“I hope you do not mind that we ordered without you, we were not sure how long you would be,” Lee apologised, indicating the half-finished plates on the table. “Please help yourself and we can order more, you must be starving!”

“H-hey!” Naruto protested as Kankuro grabbed a half-eaten dish of yakitori from in front of him and emptied it onto his plate.

“Sorry,” Kankurou apologised, plucking a single skewer and depositing it back onto Naruto’s plate. “Here you go.”

As Naruto continued to make a fuss at rest of the food quickly disappearing, Lee passed a half-empty plate of spare ribs across the table to Gaara.

“You should try these, they are excellent!” 

Lee had already had a few himself, the meat broiled tender and tossed in a sticky soy, garlic and brown sugar sauce. 

“Thank you,” Gaara said softly, fingers brushing Lee’s and lingering for an extra moment as he took the dish. A thrill radiated through Lee at even the slight contact, remembering how earlier that day those fingers had been raking up his sides and splaying across his stomach. Fighting the flush that was creeping up his neck, Lee flagged down a waitress to put in another order of food for the table as Gaara loaded his plate, the corner of his mouth tugging in a grin.

Lee was still surprised at how easily Gaara affected him. His view of romance in his youth had been all flowers, candlelit dinners and staring into each other’s eyes while declaring one’s devotion. Things with Gaara were a different type of passion altogether, quiet and subtle on the surface, but blazing underneath. It had opened up a whole new set of experiences for the both of them, and while the physical side of their relationship had been tentative at first, it quickly turned addictive, and Lee found a side of himself that he had not expected.

Ensuring they had plenty more food on the way, Lee turned back to find Gaara already making quick work of the ribs, having foregone his chopsticks and simply grabbed one between his hands. He tore at the meat with a tug of his teeth, the syrupy sauce coating his fingertips and lips.

“Good?” Lee asked, amused. From what he’d experienced so far, Gaara was usually quite composed at meals, politely eating whatever he was served, even if it was just the two of them, but the combination of hunger and the frustrations of the day seemed to have lowered his usual inhibitions. Gaara nodded with a hum of agreement as he dropped the cleaned bone onto his plate with a clink and selected another.

Stifling a chuckle, Lee picked up his chopsticks to finish the rest of his meal as Naruto and Kankuro bickered at the other end of the table, egged on by Kiba and the occasional comment from Shikamaru. Even if there were unable to be alone, at least the food was good and the company was welcome, a happy warmth from both settling over the group.

Scraping the last of his rice into his mouth, Lee sat back with a satisfied sigh, turning his attention back to Gaara across the table. The pile of clean bones had grown, and he had the last rib between his fingers, intent on stripping it bare. His teeth flashed as they sank into the meat and freed a chunk from the bone, tongue darting out to swipe sauce from his upper lip. 

There was something…captivating about the way Gaara attacked his meal, and Lee found himself unintentionally staring at Gaara’s mouth as it worked. His lips were pink under the sauce, curling around the bone with each bite, his teeth dragging ever so slightly to get every last little bit of meat. Something about it made Lee flush unexpectedly, unable to look away as Gaara chewed, his cheeks bulging and hollowing as his jaw worked. 

Finally swallowing with a quiet huff, Gaara dropped the clean bone onto his plate and without hesitation sucked his sauce covered thumb into his mouth. Eyes half-lidded, he dragged his thumb out from between his pursed lips, glistening with a light sheen of saliva. Lee could feel his face burning as Gaara continued with each of his fingers in turn, tongue just visible as it slid along the underside of a slim digit. He only jolted out of his daze when Gaara suddenly looked up at him, a curious expression quirking his brow just as his index finger emerged from his mouth with a wet pop. 

Embarrassed, Lee quickly looked away.

Perhaps the cold shower earlier hadn’t worked as well as he’d hoped.

Thankfully, with the remaining food finished, Gaara relaxed back into his seat as they waited for their second order to arrive, turning his attention to the conversation the rest of their friends were having. Lee tried to concentrate on it as well, but found the images he had just witnessed replaying in his head on a loop.

The intense, eager way Gaara had attacked each piece of meat, unconcerned about the mess staining his mouth and fingers.

Those breathy, contented noises as he breathed and swallowed.

That blissful expression Gaara had as he sucked on each finger.

Lee shifted in his seat. 

He’d seen that expression before, but in distinctly more private circumstances.

He could feel Gaara’s eyes scrutinizing him as he fidgeted, but refused to meet his eye, ashamed that he was letting himself be so affected by something so inappropriate. He tried to focus on less exciting things around him to dispel the heat pooling in his abdomen. 

The ragged hangnail on Shikamaru’s index finger.

The bloated grains of rice floating in Kiba’s beer. 

The little piece of dried snot hanging just inside Kankurou’s left nostril.

He could feel his heart rate returning back to normal and started to relax, laughing as Kankurou imitated one of the councillors falling asleep during the meeting that day. Gaara had stopped looking at him strangely, seemingly none the wiser of Lee’s lewd thoughts. 

It had just been a momentary lapse, Lee told himself, nothing more.

At least that’s what he thought until the waitress brought their second round of food. 

His eyes immediately locked on a dish as it was placed down amongst the plates of steaming rice and vegetables, unassuming and yet tempting in its innocuousness. He watched, half in dismay and half in anticipation, as Gaara pulled the plate towards him, the fresh pile of ribs glossy as they dripped in syrupy brown sauce. 

Lee didn’t bother with helping himself to seconds of anything, unable to look away as Gaara brought a rib to his mouth, teeth sinking into it as his lips closed with a juicy squelch. All thoughts of soggy rice globs and bats in caves disappeared from Lee’s mind as a familiar weight settled heady and low in his belly. He watched with morbid fascination as Gaara inhaled before taking one end of the rib completely into his mouth, lips sliding slick against the bone as he pulled the meat off.

Gaara finally noticed Lee watching him as he wiped a knuckle against the grease and sauce that had collected at the corner of his mouth and sucked it between his lips, one non-existent eyebrow quirking up in silent question. Lee’s eyes flickered unintentionally to the pile of ribs on the plate and back up, his attention rapt. Still not quite understanding, Gaara slowly picked another up and bit into it more deliberately, watching for Lee’s reaction. Lee let out a slow, slightly shaky breath that he prayed only Gaara noticed, and Gaara’s other brow raised in sudden understanding.

A glint in his pale eyes, Gaara slowly licked at the sauce on his upper lip, dragging the tip of his tongue into his mouth and swallowing. Lee gulped, casting a furtive glance at the other occupants of the table, who thankfully seemed none the wiser to the silent event taking place. Gaara’s mouth parted to pull at another chunk of meat, tongue folding it into his mouth as it slipped from the bone, keeping eye contact with Lee the entire time. He chewed slowly, a quiet huff through his nose escaping as he swallowed and let the bone drop onto his plate.

Gaara’s eyes were dark as he brought his index fingers to his mouth and sucked it between his lips, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as he licked it clean. Lee felt his cock twitch and he slid forward slightly, concealing his lower half further under the table. The one drawback to his jumpsuits were that they concealed very little, and Lee could feel his hardening length straining against the tight fabric. Gaara’s mouth curved in a grin as he watched Lee squirm, and Lee both loved and hated him all the more for it.

“Hey, pass those ribs over here will ya?”

“Yeah, quit hoggin’ them!”

Kankurou and Naruto’s voices jolted Lee out of his reverie and he cleared his throat as he fumbled for the plate in an attempt at acting nonchalant. Seemingly unphased, Gaara wiped his mouth and the rest of his fingers on a paper napkin. 

“It’s getting late, I should review the documents for the meetings tomorrow.”

“Aw, but you just got here and we have all this food!” Naruto exclaimed. “I thought you guys were starving!”

“I’m full for now,” Gaara said, giving Lee a cheeky smile.

“I will walk you back to your hotel!” Lee exclaimed a little too loudly. He nearly bolted upright until he was reminded of another part of him that was already overly excited. 

“Well, perhaps one more bowl of rice and I will be ready!”

Lee held an impressive control of his body, years of taijutsu training resulting in a high level of discipline over his muscles, but that night it took forcing himself to watch Naruto talk with his mouth full for a solid ten minutes before he felt confident standing up to leave with Gaara. They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group, Gaara promising to meet up with Naruto later in the week, before making their way out into the darkened street. 

They had barely made it a block before Lee was pulled down a narrow alley and pushed up against the back of a building, Gaara’s mouth on his. He bit back a groan as Gaara’s tongue pushed into his mouth, still tasting like caramelized salt and sugar. Gaara tugged at the collar of Lee’s vest, pulling their bodies flush against each other and slotting his knee in between Lee’s legs. Lee was already half hard again, the images of Gaara’s mouth from the restaurant burned into his brain as Gaara’s thigh pressed against the bulge in his pants. 

“The others should be a little while still,” Lee whispered, as Gaara turned to mouth at Lee’s bandaged palm where it was cupping his jaw. “Should we go to your room?”

“I want you now,” Gaara rumbled, nudging Lee’s hand to take his bare thumb into his mouth and suck. Lee inhaled a harsh breath through his teeth as the flat of Gaara’s tongue curled around the digit and licked up to flick at the tip. Gaara grasped the zipper at Lee’s collar and dragged it down slowly, the sound loud and suggestive in the dark where the light of the streetlamps barely reached. 

“Were you thinking about this tonight?” Gaara asked, a hand coming up to bring Lee’s fingers to his lips. “My mouth on you?” He licked up the side of Lee’s ring finger before taking it along with Lee’s middle finger into his mouth. At the same time, Gaara flexed his thigh where it was between Lee’s, forcing a ragged gasp out of him.

“Y-yes!”

Gaara slid his lips down Lee’s fingers, languidly dragging his tongue down the crease between them. The hand at the opening of Lee’s vest sank low, fingertips dipping underneath the fabric of his hitai-ate where it was tied around his waist. There was a zipper hidden underneath, invisible to the naked eye other than a seam, but a necessity while out in the field where taking the entire top half of his jumpsuit off for a bathroom break was dangerous and time consuming. Lee had never appreciated it more than he did in this moment, as Gaara’s slim fingers crept down over the Konoha symbol on the metal plate and cupped his hand around Lee’s length. 

Lee groaned as Gaara gave a firm drag up, still sucking on Lee’s fingers. He sank to his knees, tugging Lee’s hand with a light graze of teeth. Lee brushed his other fingers across Gaara’s cheek reverently, heart pounding at the sight of Gaara looking up at him, mouth wrapped around his fingers as he slowly undid Lee’s fly.

Gaara reached in and pulled Lee’s cock out of his suit, humming with appreciation as he found it already hard and weeping. He stroked it firmly a few times, twisting his hand over the tip and spreading the slick liquid with his palm before slipping his mouth off of Lee’s fingers and onto his cock.

Lee let out a groan from deep in his throat, head tipping back as his eyes screwed shut, every muscle tense as he tried not to jerk his hips forward. Gaara took him in with one gulp, mouth hot as it sunk over Lee’s cock until the tip brushed against the back of his throat. He pulled back with a lewd, wet sound, tongue swirling against the underside of Lee’s arousal as he sucked ever so slightly, shadowed eyes flicking up to meet Lee’s.

Lee could already tell that he wouldn’t last long. Not when it had been so long, and Gaara’s mouth was so perfect around him and it was only thing he had been able to think about for the past hour. 

Not when he was listening to Gaara breath through his nose as he took Lee deep down again and again, setting a pace that had Lee’s thighs shaking as he leaned back against the rough wall. 

He could already feel the familiar curling in his gut as Gaara hummed low with each bob, hands fisting in the fabric at Lee’s hips to hold him steady. Lee’s hand tangled in Gaara’s hair, unsure whether to slow Gaara down or urge him on. The saliva on his fingers had dried where Gaara had taken them into his mouth, but he could feel it now dripping down Gaara’s chin as it mixed with his precum with each drag and that image alone sent him over the edge.

He came with a stifled cry, muffling it against the back of his other hand as he spilled down the back of Gaara’s throat, his cock pulsing as Gaara swallowed it all down. He shuddered as Gaara’s mouth slowed, gently sucking him through his release until finally pulling off Lee’s spent length and tucking him back into his jumpsuit. Gaara wiped the back of his hand across his chin as he rose, a satisfied smile playing at his lips. 

Lee blinked his eyes open, head slumped back bonelessly and still panting as Gaara pressed a kiss against his mouth and spoke lowly.

“I sure hope you have room for seconds when we get back to the hotel.”


End file.
